


Las Vegas

by Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Alex married to Kara and got engaged with Maggie, Eliza Danvers and Cat Grant friendship, Endgame Kalex, F/F, F/M, Kalex, Kara & Nia are best friends., Kara Grant-Danvers, Lena and Alex are BFFs, M/M, Susan Vasquez Danvers is Alex's older sister, alex danvers - Freeform, someone get hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza/pseuds/Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza
Summary: Our Girls meet at Las Vegas, they get drunk.Kara, returns to National City with a marriage contract as a mocking reminder of what went down in Nevada.Alex, returns to New York City, Clueless about whatever happened in LV.3 years later, Alex, is still Clueless and she relocate to National City. She gets engaged with another woman.Kara, gets hurt in her job and is sent to Alex's hospital. Alex, gets a call from her hospital about the wife she doesn't know she have.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here we go.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> I'm sorry for the mistakes that you will come across with. 
> 
> Please excuse my English. 😀✌

Dr. Alex Danvers, just moved from New York City, where she studied her medicine and finished her residency. Thinking about it now, Thursday next week it will be a year since she's been in National City. It feels like a long time since her move, considering that she's already engaged with someone she met here. The 27 year-old dedicated trauma surgeon, met her fiance Maggie Sawyer through her older sister's girlfriend Lucy Lane.

Susan Vasquez Danvers is a 30 year-old advanced law professor at National City University and Maggie works as a lawyer at the same firm as Lucy. Alex, met Maggie, a week after her move, a month later they were already dating and six months later they were engaged. Alex, is happy. She lives near her sister, she lives with her fiance, their mother visits them almost every month and her bestfriend, Lena Luther, is in the process of moving to National City to takeover her family business here. 

It's Wednesday afternoon and it's been a slow day at the hospital today, she's doing paper work in her office. She was so focused on her work that she jumped at the ringing of her phone. She picked it up and looked at the screen, it's a private number. "Danvers" she answered hesitant.  
"Uhm Mrs. Danvers, My name's Jane Carey, I'm calling from Sharp Memorial Hospital. Your wife's just admitted here with a dislocated shoulder and minor concussion and a few scratches on her face. You're the only person available, her mother is out of town. If you can hurry to the hospital the doctor will finish operating on her shoulder soon." By the time Jane, finished her rumble Alex, was entering the reception. Phone still on her ear, "what the hell Jane!? What happened to Maggie? Where's she? Why wasn't I paged earlier? And It's still Miss Danvers, by the way." 

"Doctor Danvers? You're the Mrs. Danvers? It's not Maggie in there, it's Mrs. Kara Danvers, your wife?" If you say Jane, is confused right now, well it's an understatement. What confuses her worse is Alex's own confused look. Before Alex, can form an answer, three people entered the reception running and stopped in front of help desk. It's two boys and one brunette haired girl. "Hi, we're here to see our friend, she's the victim of the mob going on downtown, the other friend of us told us she was taken here." The white, shorter man said between deep breaths. "Her name's Kara Grant age 26." Said the dark skinned taller man. "I'm Nia, this is Winn and James. Can we please see Kara." The girl introduced and asked calmly.

"Well good afternoon Miss Nia, I'm Jane and this is Dr. Danvers..." Nia, gasped and look at Alex, with wide eyes as if recognizing her or perhaps she does. "Uhm Welcome to Sharp Memorial. Your friend is in good hands here, but I can't tell you anything else as it will be against the rules, but Dr. Danvers here will be the one deciding you see her or not." Jane, explained very aware of the sort of recognition running through Nia's face. Alex, noticed it too, "do we know each other?" She asked, suspiciously and confused by the girl's reaction. "No no I.. I just know of Dr. V-D, uhm... the Dr. Danvers, the professor at NCU. I didn't know she has a sister, or owh ow you're her wife? D.. do you know of her right?...." Nia, stammered out. Jane, stifled a laugh that was threatening to come out, James and Winn looked at their friend wide eyed and Alex, look at the girl shocked with raised eyebrows, "perhaps I should marry Maggie sooner than I planned to if I'm being called someone's wife twice in just less than 30 minutes." She thought.

Alex, grimaced at the thought that this girl think she's married to her big sister. Jane let out a chuckle and said, "professor Danvers is Dr. Danvers's sister."  
"Sorry" Nia, said shyly. Nia wondered not for the first time if these Danvers women in National City are related to a certain Danvers in New York City. 

"""""(Nia Knows of an Alexandra Lindsay Danvers, because she's the one keeping safe the copy of a marriage contract of Kara and Alexandra Danvers, with their id numbers and signatures and the signatures of the unknown witnesses. The contract is dated 21 of June 2018. Nia, vividly remember that day. It was their last night in Nevada, Las Vegas, they would be returning back to National City the next morning. She vividly remembers a girl with a long wavy brown hair stumbled out of the bar with her bestfriend laughing like they have known each other forever. Nia, remembers calling after her friend to "play it safe" and her friend winking at her.

Nia, remembers opening the door of their hotel room for her friend the next morning and Kara, stripping off her jeans and jumped to the bed. "Kara, we are leaving in 3 hours, you better collect your things now." Nia, had said. "Do, it I will do your laundry for a week." Kara, said covering her head with blankets. "You better keep your word Grant, here drink this and sleep I will wake you an hour before we have to leave." Nia, handed two pills and a glass of water to her friend to help ease the hangover.

Nia, packed their things, she wandered how their other friends are doing, Winn, had left with some guy last night and James came to the hotel with to girls. She hopes they're all safe too. When she picked the jean that Kara, had carelessly throw off, the pieace of paper dropped off from the back pocket of Kara's jean. Curiously, she picked the paper thinking maybe her friend had won few numbers last night. She open the paper and scanned it, she gasped and scan the paper again slower this time. "Grant, what have you done?" Nia, whispered not believing her eyes. She looked at the bed to her snoring friend, "Kara, what have you done?" She repeated loudly this time. Nia, rushed to the bed and rudely uncovered her sleeping friend. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Kara, snapped blindly pulling the blankets over her head, but Nia, catches her hand before she succeeded. "Come on Nal, my head is killing me."  
"What have you done Kara?, What did you do last night!?" Nia, asked  
"I didn't kill anyone, I probably poisoned myself with alcohol to the point that I couldn't even unzip the jeans of the beautiful girl I wanted to fuck and I ended up cuddled her the whole night and left her alone in her sleep this morning and come back here." Kara, sleepily finished her rumble. "Seems like you also married the beautiful girl." Nia, said sarcastically...)"""""

"Alright, I'm going to check with my colleagues and see if you can see your friend. For now, you can seat there." Alex, said effectively interrupting Nia's thoughts. The three friends noded and went to sit. "Why are two people, assuming I'm someone's wife in just less than 30 minutes? Why did you call me?" Alex, asked.  
"I call because you are the next of kin of Kara Grant Danvers. It seems like you are automatically added as her spouse in the system, because when I looked to her file, her next of kin is her mother only, who I can not get hold of and resulted in me checking in the system and found your contacts. Alexandra Lindsay Danvers, birthday 10 April 1993?" Jane, asked.  
"Yes" Alex, confirmed. "Unless you've have a clone and happen to share names and id's and apparently the cell numbers too." Jane, said.

Alex, reached the OR, when the nurses wheeling Kara's bed back to her ward. She saw the glimpses of blond her and thought, "Well blondie, a very opposite of my usually girls."  
"Dr. Williams, how is she doing, any complications I should worry about?" Alex, asked the other doctor as he left the OR. "The shoulder has been returned in its place, minor concussion and few stitches on her face. She should be fine when she wakes up except the little pain in her shoulder of cause. Anyway we should send her home tomorrow if nothing changes." Dr. Williams, answers automatically. "Ok, thanks Doc." Alex, said following the direction of the nurses wheeling her "wife" apparently." Alex, was curious as mush as she was confused.  
"Do you happen to know her?" Dr. Williams, asked like it was an after thought. Alex, didn't think she answered distracted, "wife." The other doctor looked at her shocked. "I thought, you were engaged to a certain brunette lawyer, not the Princess of the media, her mother being the Queen of the media of cause."  
"Just kidding" Alex, said leaving the other doctor shaking his head. "Owh my! So my "wife" is Cat Grant's daughter, apparently in the spotlight too." Alex, thought.

Alex, entered the room Kara's in, the nurses has already left the patient to her sleep. She take a look at Kara's patient book with doctor's notes and noticed that the girl will wake up in a few minutes from now with a massive headache. She went to stand next to the bed and look at the peacefully sleeping girl. Alex's heartbeat quickened, the other woman was gorgeous even with the stitches and scratches on her face. "What happened to you princess?" She thought. Few minutes later dark blue eyes stared directly to Alex's brown ones, startled Alex, jumped back like she's being electrocuted for a moment before she gained her composure. "Good afternoon. I'm Dr. Danvers, how are you feeling?" Alex, asked avoiding eye contact with the other girl, as she fishes her penlight reflex from her coat pocket. She checked for any signs of concussion in the girl's eyes. Happy, she grabbed the pain killers and gave them to the blue eyed beauty and the glass of water.

"I'm Kara Grant. What is yours doctor?"  
"Dr. Danvers." She answered backing to the door.  
"If I say, I'm Kara Danvers, would you tell me your first name?."  
"I would tell your doctor to extend your nights here, clearly my penlight reflex is faulty and you are still suffering from concussion." Alex, said trying not to smirk at girl's widening eyes.  
"I thought you were my doctor?"  
"No, I'm not. Your friends are here, I'm going to call them in and you will have 10 to 30 minutes with them. I need you to rest."  
Kara, noded dumbfounded.  
"We couldn't get hold of your mother, but we left the message, anyone else you want us to call or anything else you want?" The Dr. Asked  
"I woke up with you looking at me and you have been avoiding looking at me since then, why?" Kara, asked.  
Alex, raised her eyebrows at her, "I have been looking at you, that's how I know you will spend 5 more days here. Goodbye, I will check on you later Kara Grant-Danvers."  
Alex, said and slip out the door, leaving behind a gaping blue eyed blonde.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor and a patient have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only knowledge about the doctors is that they inject you with the sharpest needles and I'm scared of them.
> 
> I'm too lazy to do an actually research about what doctors or surgeons actually do.  
> I also don't know anything about what the priests do when they marry couples.  
> So please bear with me at that too.

Alex, returns back to the reception, "she's awake, you go and see her, but let her rest soon she suffered from concussion, I will give you 20 to 50 minutes." She told the three friends. "Thank you!" They said in unison and walked to the direction they're pointed to. 

"Jane, can you check on the system, who's my next of kin? I just want to make sure, and please this whole thing stay between us for now ok?" Alex, asked "Yes, doc, I understand."  
Alex, is left with an hour until her shift ends, so she went to check for her patients for the last time before she hands them over to the next staff. She hasn't stopped thinking about dark blue eyes staring at her. "I hope she knows whatever is going on. I need answers very soon." She thought.  
Forty five minutes later Alex, is back at the reception. "Found something?" She asked  
"Kara Grant-Danvers is your spouse and next of kin."  
"Jesus, how the hell did I forget about having a "wife" I saw her face Jane, I don't even remember ever hooking up with a blonde, they were always not my type and then I talked to her, there's that feeling of familarity!" Alex, complained putting her hands on her face.

Jane, had never saw, the sweet and stoic doctor so distraught before. She looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sure whatever is going on, you'll get through and fix it."  
"I really hope so." Alex, said backing to her office. "See ya later Carey good evening." She said before she slip off the reception area. Back on her office, Alex, sorted the papers she was working on earlier, put her laptop on her backpack and some files to work on at home, although she thinks the only thing she needs now is John's gym.

Locking her office door, she went straight to the room she's hoping to find answers in. Alex, didn't bother with knocking, she pushed the door and entered. She put her backpack next to the door and went to sit next to Kara's bed. Kara's good arm is over her face covering her eyes. Alex, is not sure if she's asleep or not, but she just sat there watching the other girl. Alex, can't believe the sense of calmness she feels when she's around this patient. Five or ten minutes later, "What are you doing here doc?" Kara, asked finally removing her arm from her eyes.  
"How are you feeling?" Alex, asked. "I'm bored" Kara, answers simply.  
"What is going on?"  
"I'm hungry, I want to go home and watch my Netflix!" Kara, almost snapped.  
Alex, chew on her bottom lip, "The hospital called me earlier, telling me, you're my wife and you also called yourself Kara Danvers earlier. Wanna tell me about that?"

"No." Kara said  
"Ok." Alex, decided to leave before, she loose her patience, because Kara, is being childish now. "I will send food in a few. I'm leaving." Alex, announced heading to the door and pick her backpack. When her hand reached for the handle. Kara, called "Alexandra" it was loud enough so Alex, can hear. Alex, had never felt so much emotions over her name, in fact she usually hate anyone calling her that. But now, with this blonde girl.... She closed her eyes to get a grip of herself. "Yes?" she said turning to look to the other woman.

"You don't remember anything, do you?"  
"About?" Alex, asked  
"Las Vegas 2018"  
Alex, didn't have to think much about it, because that was actually the last time she was in Las Vegas. There's one night she doesn't remember though. Alex, widened her eyes already suspecting what went down that night. If she was in Las Vegas, drunk to the point she doesn't remember getting in her hotel room and now apparently have a wife she doesn't remember marrying. Alex, looked at Kara, "there's a night I don't remember much about, the last time I was there." She said embarrassed.  
Kara, nodded understandingly, "what do you remember about that night?" She asked.  
"As I said not much. I was at this bar with my best friend, we were drinking hard and it was our first time drinking hard liquor. And I remember Lena not being there and then I was kicking some boy's ass, what about? I don't know. Then my friend woke me the next day, I was in my hotel room with a massive headache. She said something about me disappearing, I was shocked because I thought she was the one who put me to bed. She said it was not her, anyway I was thankful because at least my clothes were still on and tight. That's it. When I get back to New York, I tried to force myself to remember, but the more I force it there more I get blank. So I gave up with a conclusion that nothing bad or stupid happened that night." Alex, explained looking at her feet.

"We got married that night." Kara, said.  
"Do you remember how?"  
"Yes, sit down." Kara, instructed.  
Alex, did as instructed and put her backpack down first. "I actually don't know why you kicked that boy's ass, but it ended up with me hitting on you, and you telling me "I'm actually not the type of woman you usually hook up with." I was drunk and a little hurt, so I stood to leave you alone but you hold my arm and said not to leave you alone, so I stayed. We ordered more drinks and were drunk laughing at whatever we were chattering about and then we were kissing."

"How could I forget that?" Alex, asked quietly  
"Don't worry, I did too until my best friend found that married contract in my jean's pocket and then everything come full force." Kara, reassured the other girl. "Anyway we ended up leaving the bar together, you suggested that your hotel was the nearest. We were drunk walking and then suddenly you stopped and hold my hand looking at my eyes, "Kara, chuckles" you said "I don't hook up with blondes, Blondie. Marry me if you want to sleep with me." So I laughed and said I will marry you, and you said you were not stupid. Suddenly we were at this chapel and I don't know where we found the two kids that ended up being our witnesses. I don't remember the speech the priest or whoever said, but at the end he did gave us the copies of our marriage contract.

"Us? You mean I...." Alex, was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.  
"Jane?" Alex, answers...... "Bring it at room 46 please"..... "Yes, thanks." 

"You mean, I also had the copy of this marriage contract too?" Alex, continued as she pocketed her phone. She wondered where the hell that copy is if she really had one.  
"Yes, you did have one. Anyway we went back to your hotel and you sai...." Kara, was interrupted by the knock at the door.

Alex, went to open it and took the takeout bag from Jane. "Thanks Jay." Alex, said.  
"It's nothing, it's good to see the cute Prof. anyway."  
"She's my sister Carey and in a serious relationship, quite it!" Alex, said to the person who's quickly becoming a friend to her. Jane, laughed and Alex, closed the door.  
"I hope you like it." Alex, said opening the paper bag and giving Kara, an Italian pasta salad with pepperoni and a bottle of water. She then open her green salad.  
"Good choice, thanks." Kara, said and they ate in silence. After a few minutes, "So what did I say when we got to the hotel?" Alex, asked  
Kara, chuckles and take a sip from her water. You said, "we can fuck each other the rest of our lives now." 

"No, I didn't say that!" Alex, said cheeks turning pink.  
"You did. And then we were kissing, when things started to get hot you stopped and said you wanted to call your sister and tell her about her sister in law. I vividly remember you talking to her and I think I fell asleep then. The next morning I woke up cuddled with you, still fully clothed. I didn't remember what happened so I actually looked at you and sneaked off the bed and out the room and back to my hotel. As I said my friend rudely woke me showing me the piece of paper that reads marriage contract. Our names, Id's and signatures are there, and that's when I remembered everything." Kara, finished.

"You left me in a hotel room? You didn't think it was a good idea to wake me so we could talk? Alex, asked sadly. She doesn't know that she's sad because, Kara, left her alone or because she does not remember anything. She doesn't know why it hurts to be left alone by Kara, she doesn't even know the other girl.

"It's not like I was "your type" anyway, so of cause it was a good idea not to woke you, I'm sure I didn't want to be reminded of that fact and I didn't know then you was my wife. At least I remembered" Kara, snapped and fill her mouth with more food.  
"Perhaps if you bothered waking me, I would have remembered, but instead you cowered and ran away!"  
Alex, snapped and closed her eyes for a moment as soon as that came out of her mouth. She stood and collect the empty bags of takeout.  
"I should leave, I'm tired. She said  
"Right." Kara, said poking at her food.

Alex, went out the door leaving behind a pouting Kara. She stopped at the reception and take out her card, "all the expenses of a Kara Grant, are on me." She gave the other receptionist her card. Jane's shift already ended, so there's someone else.  
The receptionist, took the card and swiped to the machine and gave back the card to Alex.  
"She's going to be discharged tomorrow." The receptionist, said.  
"I know." Alex, simply said and left the hospital.

She got in her car and connected her phone on Bluetooth and dialled her best friend's number and put the car on drive.  
"Your Danvers!" Lena, answered  
"I married someone that night." Alex, said  
"What night, I thought I was going to be your best man." Lena, said.  
"I have a wife Lee."  
"Ok Alex, I don't understand. When did you and Maggie got married?"  
"I have been married all this time and I didn't even know."  
"Alex?" Lena, said  
"Yeah?"  
"Calm down what's going on?" 

"I got drunk and wedded someone in Las Vegas." Alex, said. "I will call you later ok?" Alex, suddenly said.  
"Ok, but are you ok? Does she have a name? I need to stalk someone." Lena, asked jokingly.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Kara Grant is the name." Alex, said  
"As in Grant, Cat Grant..!?"  
"Yeah, the Grant daughter apparently"  
"Danvers!... You son of a bit...."  
Alex, chuckles as she effectively interrupting her friend with "bye Lee" and hang up as she parked the car at her sister's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 🙏✌


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only knowledge about the doctors is that they inject you with the sharpest needles and I'm scared of them.
> 
> I'm too lazy to do an actually research about what doctors or surgeons actually do.  
> I also don't know anything about what the priests do when they marry couples.  
> So please bear with me at that too

Alex, knocked on her sister's door.  
"Hey, I thought you were going to work an extra shift, with you demanding food delivery an hour ago." Susan, said letting her sister in.  
Luckily, the older Danvers, was alone. Lucy, was still at work.  
"I have a wife Vas." Alex, said  
"Why is it not the first time, I'm hearing that?"  
"Probably not the first time telling you."  
"First time you were drunk, now you're sobber. I'm starting to believe you. Have you decided to speed it up with Maggie.?" Vasquez, asked.

"I'm married to someone else."  
"You cheated on Maggie?" Vasquez, asked confused  
"I got drunk and married someone, I married someone in Las Vegas in 2018, I married the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Vas, what am I going to do? I swear I didn't know I was married until today. What am I going to do!?" Alex, ranted pacing up and down.  
"Hey hey hey... hey! Look at me" Vasquez, said holding her sister by the shoulders. "Tell me what happened today?" She asked pulling Alex, to sit on the couch.

Alex, told her sister everything, from the phone call from the hospital, about how she felt around her wife, to her snapping at Kara and leaving her at the hospital.  
"I think, I'm screwed. What I'm going to do?" She, asked again.  
"Do you think she, will think I cheated on her? How do you tell your fiance that you already have a wife?" "Worse, how do you tell your wife, that you're engaged with another woman?" "This is so bad!" Alex, closed her eyes and rest her head on the couch's headrest.

"You know, you're going to need to tell them sooner, before they both find out themselves. Right?" Susan asked.  
"I know. It's just the how, that I don't know." Alex, said.  
"Be as honest as you can. You know, I'm with you whatever you decide as long your decision will make you happy in the end. You can marry both of the if you want. Polygamy is the thing right?" Susan, said wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Arg, that would be Lena's thing." Alex, said grimacing and pushing at he sister's shoulder.  
Vasquez, pulled her sister into a hug, "I'm here for you always and anytime, you know right?" She asked kissing her little sister's head.  
"Yes, I know. I love you." Alex, said.

"I love you too. So tell me about this woman, where's she from? What does she do? How did she ended up at the hospital? Vas, asked interested in this woman seemingly took her sister's breath away.  
"I will tell you one thing first." Alex, said laying her head on her sister's lap. "What would that be?" Asked Susan, playing with Alex's short hair.  
"I understand, why my drunk self wanted to marry that woman, she's breathtaking. Alex, chuckles. Can you believe she's a blonde!?" Alex, asked looking at her sister.  
"She is? I thought they were not your type."  
"Seems like drunk me made an exception." Alex, said.

"From what I gathered, she's a journalist here in National City, she got injured in a mob going on downtown. You might even know her, knowing you're always watching the news. Blonde, blue eyed Journalist. Her name's Kara Grant." Alex, said almost dreamlike.  
Vasquez, looked at her sister, she's never seen her like this. She even felt sorry for Maggie, because she felt like she already knows how this will end and it will not be in Maggie's favour.  
"You married Kara Grant, the rising influential journalist in California!? Way to go little sister." She said messing with Alex's hair cut.  
"I wish it was not this complicated." Alex, said

™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™

"How dare is she! Now she blames me like it's my fault that she does not remember? She's the one who got us in this fucking mess!" Kara, thought finishing her food.  
"Can't it be a morning already? I need to leave this place as soon as possible." Kara, was not expecting to see the wife she left in a hotel room in Las Vegas. She didn't know the girl was a doctor or working to be one then. They didn't even share their names not to mention what they were doing for a living. The only thing they cryptically shared about each other is that one was from California and the other from New York. Alex, didn't even cared to mention that originally, she was from California or she was too drunk to remember.

If it wasn't for that marriage contract, Kara, wouldn't have known the other girl's name.  
Even though Kara, was suffering from a massive hangover the last time she saw Alex, and the other girl had had a long brown hair then. Kara would recognise that face, that nose and those lips anywhere, even if she just have recovered from a concussion, even if the other girl had her hair cut and dyed it red now. Kara had looked at her, she'd know her anyhow, anywhere!, and if you'd sneak a peak into Kara's secret sketchbook you would not be surprised at how she still remembered the other girl's face, considering the said face has took half of Kara's sketchbook.

"The high speed you run into a danger at, is equal to the speed I am going to leave this earth with, if you keep doing it." Cat Grant, said kissing her daughter's forehead the next morning.  
"Morning mom, I thought you weren't coming back until next week?" Kara, asked. "I didn't hire a babysitter before I left so I had to come back early to check on my only kid. How are you feeling? What happened" Cat, asked.  
"You know the xenophobic attacks that had been rising downtown, things got violent yesterday and there were children I got in the middle of it trying to save one of the kids. I'm, fine though nothing serious happened."  
"Yeah, except that you will be on desk duty for 12 weeks." Cat, said. "No! The doctor said two weeks." Kara, argues.

"Actually, Miss Grant, the specialist said 13 weeks. She might be young and not even a year in this job but trust me she knows everything bones and joints from skull to toes, the research she had lead since she was a residency in New York is the proof that she knows what she's talking about." Dr. Williams, said with a hint of pride in his voice. He had taken a liking to the new young doctor that you wouldn't suspect that she's genius until she open her mouth and talk about what she loves in a room full of a hospital board members.

"But, Dr. Williams, you're my doctor, you're are the one that fixed me not her."  
"That's why I dropped from 13 to 12 weeks, 2 to 4 weeks on desk duty and 4 to 6 weeks on light duties, then after that you can lift off the weight of National City on your shoulders with no risk of hurting yourself again. Cat, laughed at this while Kara was pouting.  
"You are good to leave, just take it easy Kara. They will need this at the front desk." Williams, said handing to Cat, a piece of paper and patting on Kara's good shoulder and left.

In the front desk Cat, handed the paper to Jane, who handed it to the nurse, probably for Kara's prescription for her shoulder pain. Kara, went to search her wallet for her medical aid card and handed it to Jane. Jane look at the computer and typed a few keys, she looked at Kara, "all your expenses are already paid mem." She said handing Kara, back her medical aid card.  
"Mom! I can pay for myself, you know." Kara, glared at her mother.  
"Hey, I know, otherwise I would have been broke by now if I'd kept paying for you. I didn't!"  
"Then who? Who paid?" Kara, directed the question to the receptionist.  
"Anonymous." Jane, said simply.  
"To the Angel who paid, if your listening, if you keep paying for her, she will never stop running into a danger. Don't broke your bank account, she's an idiot." Cat, said with a show of looking upwards as if she will see the Angel hanging on the roof.  
Kara, shoved her mom's shoulder rolling her eyes, "imagine what they think about you now, the Queen, looking for an imaginary angel on the roof." She said.  
Jane, snickered amused by their banter. She wouldn't have guessed the Queen of the media, the ruthless CEO would openly made a stupid joke with anyone, not to mention in a public place, but Cat Grant proved to be a softy for her only kid. The Grant, women thanked the receptionist and left the hospital.

"Any idea about the anonymous, who paid the hospital expenses? You looked like you were expecting to see someone back there" Cat, asked glancing at her daughter.  
"Fucking journalist, always paying attention" Kara, thought. "I was curious and maybe hoping to see this genius of a doctor, Dr. Williams, seems to be fond of." Kara, half lied, because in reality she was really hoping to see a glimpse of redhead that belongs to a certain doctor. Kara, was almost hundred percent certain that the anonymous who paid for her is the redhead doctor.

Now Kara, was debating whether to tell her mother about this marriage or she should wait to see Alexandra again so they would discuss a steps to a divorce. Kara, doesn't know why she felt the pang of sadness at the idea of divorcing this woman, they didn't know for fuck's sakes. She was a little disappointed too to left the hospital without seeing the other woman again.  
"She just found out she's been married for three years now. That is an unusually thing to find out about yourself especially if Alexandra is in a serious relationshipa, that Kara, prays she's not." Kara, thought trying to rationalize the other woman's disappearance today. Kara, decided to wait before telling her mother....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 🙏❤


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than usual, will do better next time.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Mistakes are all mine. Please bear with me 😀🙏

It has been two weeks since Alex, met her wife at the hospital, two weeks since she started to remember about that night in Las Vegas, two weeks of spending more time in hospital "on her research", two weeks of hiding something very important from her fiance, one year-one week since she's been in National City and a week since Lena, arrived in town.

"So I haven't seen or talk to her since that Wednesday and I haven't told Maggie yet, I don't know what or how to tell her. But, I don't want a divorce Lee." Alex, said pacing in Lena's living room in her new apartment. They have been talking about this situation Alex, finds herself in, since she had picked her best friend at the airport.  
"I have a plan." Lena, said excited. Alex, looked at her suspiciously.  
"Yeah? let's here it." She said.  
"Suzzy, is flying to Midvale on Friday, correct?"  
"Yes" Alex, confirmed, confused.  
"I assume she and Maggie are your emergency contacts?" Lena, asked again.  
"You and Vas, are actually. Apparently Kara, too. What is your plan? Alex, asked impatiently.

"Good, you don't know how to tell Maggie, right?"  
"Already established that too." Alex, said sarcastically.  
"We're gonna need to bring your acting skills to life for this plan. You have friends on your hospital right?"

Alex, looked at her friend and said nothing. 

Lena, continued, "so, we need to get you a bed in an emergency room and have the hospital call Susan obviously her phone will send them on voice mail she will be on the flight, I will purposely not answer mine, so they will call your wife. I will be nearby when she arrives that's if she cares of cause. I will be calling Maggie, then she will run here because I know she cares then boom they will meet in the waiting room, hopefully introductions like Mrs. and future Mrs. Danvers will be made and then you will be left with the simplest job of explaining what the heck's going on, you won't need to start from the beginning at least.." Lena, finished bitting her lower lip.

Alex, looked at her friend, "it's so sad to watch the smartest become the dumbest." She said sitting on the couch. Lena, laughed, "I'm sure your colleagues would appreciate a little drama, it's too serious in that place."  
Alex, glared at her friend.  
"Ok ok, Lena, said sitting next to Alex, putting her arm around her shoulder and pulling her so Alex's head rest on Lena's shoulder. "Breaking engagement is easier than divorce process. You might not have said it or even admitted it to yourself yet, but your heart knows who you want to spend the rest of your life with. Don't follow your head this time Danvers it will not be fair to anyone because your heart will always belong to that one person. I like Maggie, a lot but what is going on between you and this Kara woman, I think it's fate. My opinion doesn't matter in this, but I just want you to be happy. No matter what you decide, I will support you. I want you to do one thing for me though." Lena said, seriously.  
"What is that? Alex, asked  
"When you leave here go talk to Maggie, about this, tell her what is going on. She is smart she's gonna figure it out soon. Will you do that for me?" Lena, asked.  
"Yeah, I think I will, thanks Lee." Alex, said kissing her friend's covered shoulder.

**********************************

"I don't think we should continue with the wedding." Alex, blurted out standing next to the kitchen counter. She had been fidgeting the past 30 minutes, nervous not sure how to open this conversation. She winced at her own words, holding her breath waiting for Maggie to say something.  
"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Maggie, asked she was not expecting this, she thought they were happy, she was happy, she thought Alex, was too.  
"No no Maggs, no you did nothing wrong, you're amazing. Alex, instinctively moved towards Maggie, taking her hand to hers and looked her in the eyes, You are so beautiful and smart, nothing is wrong with you." Alex, said holding eye contact with Maggie, for a moment before she let go and take step back.

"Why?" Maggie, asked quietly.  
"I'm married, I've been married for three years, but I..."  
"What!? What fuck Alex!?" Maggie, paled and jumped back opening a noticeable distance between her and the other girl. She took off the ring on her finger, "you should go to your wife." Maggie, said throwing the ring to Alex, and run to upstairs.  
"Maggie, wait! Listen it's not what you think let me explain!" Alex, said following the other girl.  
"I don't want to here it! Go away your fucking cheater..." Maggie, shouted angrily.  
Alex, froze mid steps, she's not perfect but a cheater? She's not! She understand Maggie's reaction, but being called a cheater, she felt insulated. Alex, turned around and grabbed her laptop backpack and car keys and run out the door....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See soon


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's going to spoil her friend at Noonan's with Susan. Someone mistakes their platonic relationship with something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only knowledge about the doctors is that they inject you with the sharpest needles and I'm scared of them.
> 
> I'm too lazy to do an actually research about what doctors or surgeons actually do.  
> I also don't know anything about what the priests do when they marry couples.  
> So please bear with me at that too
> 
> And my English is bad too, I know.  
> Thanks for reading anyway. 😀

It's Friday morning around 8 o'clock, Susan, does not have classes on Fridays. She's sitting on her couch, drinking coffee. Later today she's flying to Midvale just to visit her mother and planning to fill her mother in with the drama going on, in her younger daughter's life. Thinking about her sister now, Vasquez, remembers she hasn't seen her sister since last weekend. 'I wonder she had already told Maggie, about all this.' She wondered. 'my mother's gonna faint when she hears about this. I just hope she will not pressure Alex, to make a decision, because that would lead into a fight.'

'Alex and her mother are so alike, they like doing things their own way or time, though ironically Eliza, is so pushy at times and that always lead to a fight with her younger daughter. On the other hand Susan was more like her late father Jeremiah Danvers, you can describe them as tranquil. As the law of attraction states in physics; "likes repel and unlike attracts" Susan, was more closer to her mother while Alex, to her father, but the two Danvers, girls were closer to each other more than they were to anyone in this world.' 

Vasquez, was pulled out of her thoughts by the knocking on the door. She went to open the door. "Alex Danvers?" The man on the door asked. Susan, looked at the man, he was a skinny man. "Who's asking?" She asked, wondering why this man's looking for her sister.  
"Daniel, we're hired to deliver some things for Alex Danvers."  
"I'm her sister, what things?"  
"We will be right up!" The man said heading to the stairs. Minutes later 3 man show up the stairs carrying two cardboard boxes each. Vas, opened the door for them brows furrowed. "What are these?"she asked confused.  
"Don't, know men, we are paid to deliver them here. The cardboards are not labeled so she asked "who paid you?"  
"She didn't gave us the name, mem... There are more we're coming back up." The man said.  
"You can use the elevator you know." Susan, said.  
"Yes, thanks mem." They, said and run to the elevator, Susan, just chuckled and looked to the six boxes that are now taking space in her living room. Few minutes, another four boxes were delivered.  
"Please sign here mem, proof that we delivered them." He said pointing to the cardboard boxes.  
She signed. "Thanks and bye mem"

After the delivery guys left, she pulled her phone to ask her sister about these cardboards, there are ten of them. She dialed the number and it sent her straight to voicemail. "Ok, that's new, she's never switched her phone off, if she's going in a meeting she put it on silence, if she's working she left it in her office still on." She tried again, same thing. She sat down and looked at the boxes. Curiosity got better of her, "privacy be damned" she said standing, she removed the tape from the first box she reached and opened it. 'books, all kinds of Alex's medical books' she furrowed her brows and open the next box, 'Alex's clothes' she stood, she has an idea of what's going on now. She tried her sister's phone again with no luck. Susan, rushed to her bedroom and change from her sleeping clothes and wear her sweatpants, nike trainers and pulled in her oversize NCU hood. She rushed out of her bedroom and took her car keys on the table near the door and rushed out the door.

10 minutes, Susan, is knocking on Lena's door, the door opened moments later. "Vas, it's early what's up?" Lena, asked opening the door, Lena, had been friends with Alex, since they started Junior High School, that Lena and Sasan had also created that sisterhood bond no one can break. "Alex, not here?" Vasquez, asked she had thought she would find her sister here.  
"No, probably at work by now or her place. Why, something wrong?" Lena, asked confused.  
"Her things just got delivered at mine and her phone's on voicemail. That's unusual."  
"That's weird, she never switch off her phone. What do you mean her things delivered at your place?" Lena, asked her starting to wakeup.  
"I mean her clothes, books, probably every trash she owns. When was the last time you spoke to her, what did she said?" Susan, asked.  
"Uhm Wednesday, after work. She was here and when she left she said she was going to tell Maggie, about what's going on."

"Do you think she told her and Maggie, got angry and murdered her?" Lena, asked wide eyed.  
'this kid with drama' Vasquez, thought shaking her head. "Maggie, would never do that. Don't be so dramatic and even if she'd tried Alex, would kick her ass. " Susan, said proudly. Lena, rolled her eyes, "sit down, I'm going to change. Try her phone again if not available again we're going to the hospital. Lena, went to her room and chaged to her jean, black converse and black Columbia university sweater and tied her hair in a low ponytail. "Voicemail again" Susan, said when Lena, returned.  
"Let's go then."  
"Don't you have to go to work though?" Susan, asked. "I can always check in later, I will be officially starting next Monday anyway." Lena, shrugged.  
"Ok, boss lady. You look hot by the way, I'm sure the doctors and nurses will want to drink you, it's an early morning after all." Susan, said leading Lena, to her car.  
"I can be their tea then." Lena, said without missing a beat. Susan, laughed hard, "get in the car weirdo" she said still laughing. "Hey! You started this." Lena, said laughing too as the older Danvers, drives them to the hospital.

"Good morning, Ms. Carey." Susan, greeted when they arrive in the front desk of the hospital. Jane, was typing and so focused on her computer, she looked up and smile when she saw her secret crush, "Morning, Prof." She grinned when the other woman rolled her eyes. Jane, looked at the woman standing next to Vasquez. 'and wow these Danvers women know how to choose friends, the woman standing next to the hot Prof. get that, she's gorgeous long black hair and green eyes. Stunning.' Jane, thought. "Good morning, mem. I'm jane, welcome to Sharp Memorial." She, said formally as she always does with new people.  
"Morning and thank you. I'm Lena." Lena, introduced herself politely.

"Alright, you both look well and healthy, how can I help you?" Jane, asked.  
"I thought you graduated in business management, how do you know, we're well and healthy." Vasquez, teased. "I spend a lot of time with doctors and nurses Prof, I know few things about this profession."  
"You did? I mean graduate in business management.?" Lena, asked with interest. "Yes, I did, two years ago, I have been applying for internships everywhere no luck or other positions, they want experience which I'm lacking so yeah I ended up here, I like it, it pays the bills." Jane, shrugged. Lena, noded and said nothing after that.  
"Is Alex, free?" Susan, asked.  
"Uhm no... she was called in earlier this morning, there was an emergency. She will probably be out of OR in about 20 minutes if things goes as rushly planned."  
"What time was she call in?" Lena, asked  
"Umh, 4:30, the surgery started at 5:10" Jane, said.  
"Ok, we will wait and let you do your thing Ms. Carey." Susan, said.  
"Thanks, you can sit there if you don't mind." Jane, said pointing the chairs.  
"Thanks." The two women said in unison.

"She likes you." Lena, whispered as they are sitting.  
"What?" Vasquez, asked.  
"You're so oblivious, she looks at you like you hang the sun." Lena, said rolling her eyes.  
"She knows I'm in a relationship. She's good kid Alex, actually likes her." Vasquez, said.  
"I'm going to mentor her."  
"Really?" Susan, asked surprised. "Yes, if you and Alex, like her that proves she's good person. I was going to look for an assistant anyway, I just found one." Lena, said.  
"Wow you are good kid Lee, I'm proud of you." Susan, said. "I'm trying, thanks." Lena, said.  
"You are doing a good job then." Vas, said and pulled Lena, in a side hug and kissed her head.

15 minutes later, a very tired Alex, entered the reception, she didn't even notice her sister and her best friend sitting there. Lena and Susan stood and approached the other girl from behind. Lena, wrapped her arms around Alex, as she was handing the file and saying something to Jane. "Aw my favorite person." Alex, said even before she turned and look to the person was hugging her. She turned and hug her best friend. "And yet I thought I was your favorite. I changed your nappies after all." Vasquez, said after a moment.  
Alex, smiled against Lena's neck and pulled from the hug, she grinned, "my very favorite person." She said throwing her arms around her sister and snuggled to her chest. "I thought so." Vasquez, said rubbing on her sister's back. Alex, hummed. "You're so confused little Danvers." Lena, said. 

Jane, had been watching the trio showing their affection to each other. She wondered though, 'who's this green eyed woman who seems to be so familiar with the Danvers girls.'  
"If you can sign here Dr. Danvers, you will be free to leave this place for the whole day." Jane, said. Alex, sighed and pulled from her sister and signed the papers. "Thanks, Jay." She smiled at the girl and turned to her favorite people. "Maybe you're so not my favorites anymore, if you two didn't think to bought me a single cup of coffee." She said crossing her arms.  
Vasquez, smirked "Lena, said 'she's your tea, so you can drink her." She said, trying not to laugh, but Lena couldn't hold on, she laughed out loud. "What now?" Alex, asked and Jane, raised her eyebrows and coughed to cover a snort.  
"You're the one who said I was hot, she would want to drink me." Lena, said and playfully shoved the other girl's shoulder.  
"Go get your things, I'm gonna treat you with coffee at that shop you love, noonas." Lena, said smiling at Alex.

"Noonan's" Alex, corrected shaking her head and turning to the direction of her office, "I will be right back." She said. "We will wait outside!" Vasquez, said.  
"Bye, Jane."  
"Bye, mem's" Jane, said amused.

™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™

"Where do you keep on finding these gorgeous woman doc?" Jane, whispered to Alex, when she returned to leave. Alex, rolled her eyes "that's not important. Remember that Luther-corp now L-corp and new CEO?"  
She asked, whispering too.  
"Yes?" Jane asked confused. "She's the new CEO and she's going to hire an assistant, prepare your CV. I will keep you posted if your interested." Alex, said winking at the girl, "bye Jay, see ya." She left the receptionist gaping with shock.

"I'm so tired. Why you two are here early in the morning?" Alex, asked seated at the backseat of her sister's car as Vasquez, drive them in the direction of Noonan's. Susan, looked at her sister through a review mirror, but said nothing. Lena, turned from her seat to look at her friend, "you look awful and you are still wearing the same outfit as the last time I saw you. Where have you been sleeping?" She asked.  
"Hotel. She kicked me out, I haven't had a chance to pick my things." Alex, said rubbing her temple.  
"What happened? Did she found out before you tell her?" Susan, asked parking the car and cut the engine off. Alex, sighed, "I was telling her and she didn't even let me finish before she called me a cheater. So she doesn't know what's going on and she think I fucking cheated on my wife. I need coffee." Alex, said opening the door.

Lena, followed her and put her arm around Alex's shoulder. "I will buy every drop of coffee they have in this shop for you." She said messing with her best friend's hair cut. "Or you can be her tea." Susan, joked she really found that funny. They, laughed and Alex, kissed Lena's cheek "You're the best." She said and kicked her sister's ass laughing. And that is how Kara, saw them....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon fellas. Dankie 🙏✌


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, rant to a stranger only to find out the stranger is her best friend's wife.
> 
> Let's see what she's going to do about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again, sorry it took me longer to update. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 🙏

Two more weeks had passed since Kara, last saw "her wife" kissing that woman outside Noonan's. "I kiss you on the cheek, Winn and James, they kiss you on the cheek. Why she should not be kissed on the cheek? The woman might be other sister, friend or cousin." Nia, had been trying to reason with her friend. Kara, doesn't know why she was so jealous, she didn't even know Alexandra Danvers.  
Kara's sitting on the bench next to the walkway-pavement looking the lake. She feels like she's suffocating at the office, her mother forces her to join every meeting with board members and Kara, hates it. She is thinking of how to convince her mother to let her do her work, because serious she feels fine her shoulder feels like it is new. She tries not to think about how to tell her mother about the wife she married three years ago. 

"My best friend is the most annoying picky and stubborn person I know. Can you believe she just turned down the third apartment we have found for her in two weeks? Do you know why she turned it down? Because, there's a fucking "weird tree" at the back yard! She's fucking living in a hotel for fuck sakes, because she can't share an apartment with me, well that might be my fault, but do you know why she can't share with her sister? Because her sister's girlfriend is friends with her ex. "She doesn't want her sister's girl friend to be weird to bring her friend at her home because of her. And guess what? Her sister is mad because she doesn't understand the reason, she fucking moved out from her own apartment! She's too good for this world. And you know what? Once they're mad at each other, I'm the one feeling the effects!"

The woman finished her rant.  
"Do you want to sit down?" Kara, asked Calmly, she's been quiet the whole time. The woman's face is so familiar but Kara, does not remember where she had saw her before, but what stunned her is the other girl's Irish accent. "Thanks and sorry for overloading you with that information." The woman, said sitting down sheepishly.  
Kara, chuckled, "it's fine, you just made me forgot about my own problems and I might have a perfect solution about yours." She said. The woman looked at Kara, with green questioning eyes.

"There's a place. I don't know your friend but, I think it will be perfect for her. There are no weird trees I swear Kara, chuckles and it is not far from mine. It's a very nice place I can contact the owner for you if you'd like. It is not fair for anyone to live in a hotel. " Kara, said.  
"Really? Thank you!" Said, the greed eyed girl and Kara, smiled.  
"So, it's your turn to rant about what troubling you, you said I made you forgot about your own problems. It's not a good thing to forget about them without solving them, maybe I can help or just listen." Said the woman.  
Kara, thought for a minute, "see my... uhm big boss is going to make me crazy. I have been working in the office for the last four weeks and that alone is making me crazy. I'm more a field worker than office worker. I love my freedom out there, doing what I love. And since I've been working in that damn office my big boss has been forcing me into attending all her meetings with her and tell you what? I hate every minute of it." Kara, said grimacing already.

"Is there a reason for this change?" The woman asked.

Kara, sighs, "yeah but it doesn't matter anymore, it's like she's punishing me, Kara, said almost pouting. I mean a few weeks ago I got injured at work and my doctor said I will need 12 weeks to fully recover. My big boss was there and now she's making it her life's mission to make sure I do nothing but sit on that stupid office and attend her meetings. It's not even a big deal I feel fine already!"  
"And the more I spent more time in her presence, the more I remember that I'm keeping a big secret from her and I have been keeping it for a long time and I don't keep secrets from her." She rumbled frustrated.

"It seems like your boss cares about you and you trust her. I'm sure you will figure out how to tell her this secret of yours."  
"How do you get ready to tell your mother that you have been married to someone you don't even know? and that someone just moved in town. For the past few weeks I have been thinking to just divorce this woman and never tell my mom. I don't know what to do." Kara, said distraught.  
"Have you at least talked about this with this wife?" The woman asked. "Last time I saw her, she didn't even remember having a wife and I don't blame her we were pretty drunk when all this happened. I will let you to a little secret though, Kara, said blushing. "I understand why my drunk self agreed to this marriage, she's... She's just perfect." 

"I can only imagine, you're a masterpiece yourself." The woman complimented with a soft smile.  
"Sometimes I wish she's single so I can dream to have a chance with her, but that's not possible or that she's happy with whoever she's with." Kara, said looking at the water at the distance.  
The woman, looked at her 'screw it, I will make sure they talk again' The woman thought. "I think I have a plan, I will make a quick call." She said  
Kara, nodded. The woman didn't even moved away she dialed a number and put the phone on her ear.

"Hey, I'm gonna send you my location, get here now."  
...........  
"Yes, I am okey."  
...........  
"See you soon." The woman dropped the phone and said "she will be here soon, she doesn't believe that I'm okey, I don't normally call her during work hours.. I just hope she will help you figure it out what to do next and heads up, she's the annoying one, I just talked about." She smirked. "I'm Lena, by the way, it was nice meeting and talking to you." She hold her hand to Kara, for a handshake.  
"Kara." The blue eyed girl said shaking Lena's hand. "It was nice talking to you too."

™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™

"Alexandra?"  
Alex, is still looking at her phone, trying to make sure she's got to the right location, when she had her name being called. Although she had been called once by that voice, she's sure as hell she would recognise it anywhere. She looked up to see a shocked Kara, with something like a recognition in her face.  
"What are you doing here? Are you okey?" Alex, asked she moved forward and almost touched Kara's face, but think better of it instead put her hand through her short hair.  
Before a frozen Kara, can answer.  
"Kara, this is the friend I was talking about. You guys look like you need to talk, I will just leave you two to it. I need to get back to the office." Lena, said already backing away from them biting her lip to prevent a smirk. "See you around Grant, Alex." She nods to her friend and she was gone leaving the two shocked wives alone. Kara, can't believe this is happening, the woman she had thought is Her wife's girlfriend for the past two weeks is actually the best friend and she'd just spilled everything to her wife's best friend, well cool. But Kara, almost felt relieved anyway.

"Look you need to tell my mom, that my shoulder is fine now, I can get back to work." Kara, said after a few moments of silence.  
"Why would I do that?" Alex, asked shocked.  
"Because you're the doctor and I feel fine!" Kara, said frustrated.  
"Are you though, fine?" Alex, asked.  
"Yes!" Kara, said. Alex, moved closer to Kara, and put her arms around her shoulders and put a little pressure, Kara, flinched at the pain and instinctively hold on to Alex's side by her good arm. "Your doctor was not lying when he said you will fully recover in 13 weeks" Alex, said not moving away from Kara, but not putting a pressure anymore, she melted when Kara, snuggled to the crook of her neck. 

"You didn't come back the next day." Kara, said still in the same position, almost making Alex, shiver. Alex, didn't even need to ask what she was talking about, she knew. Alex, sighed "I needed to think." She said and went to sit down and Kara, followed.  
"I will appreciate it if you let me finish what I'm about to tell you without interrupting." Alex, said looking at her wife and Kara, just nodded confused. "One day I received a call from my hospital, telling me "my wife" is in surgery and I thought they were mistaking my fiance for a wife, so I rushed to the reception because I was already at the hospital." Kara's stomach sank and bite her lip to prevent herself from interrupting the other woman. 'God she has a fiance' she thought.

"When I arrived at the reception, I asked what happened to Maggie, and the answer was "it's not Maggie, in there, it is your wife Kara Danvers." And I was like what the fuck Jane's talking about. And then your friends arrived all worried but the thing that piqued my interest is when the girl heard my last name a sort of recognition ran to her face but covered it by mumbled something about my sister. So I decided then that I'm going to see this "wife" then you know I ended up to your room and you told me everything. That night I started to remember everything that happened in Las Vegas Kara. I was engaged to another woman when I found out I already have a wife, I spent a lot of time at the hospital trying to avoid my fiance that whole week. I didn't know what to tell her or how. A week later I finally had a courage, thanks to Lena. I tried to do the right thing, I told her we can't proceed with the wedding, because I'm already married. She didn't let me finished my explanation and now she think I'm a cheater and I cheated on you. I'm sorry if you think that too, I really didn't know." Alex, finished looking at Kara.

"And she kicked you out and you live in a hotel.?" Kara, asked. Alex, raised her brow "yes, how do you know that?" She asked. "Your friend." Kara, said.  
"She has a big mouth." Alex, commented.

"Why did you broke your engagement and not just asked for a divorce?" Kara, has to ask.  
"I don't want to divorce you." Alex, said looking Kara, in the eyes. "Why?" Kara, asked.  
Alex, stood and paced in front of Kara, and the other girl just watched her hope bubbling up in her chest.  
"The things I feel when I'm around you, I never felt like that for anyone, not even with Maggie, the woman I thought was the one. I want to know you better Kara, but if you want a divorce I will give you that as long as that would make you happy, I feel like I've put you through so much. It's your decision." Alex, said.  
Kara, stood up too and moved in front of Alex. "I don't want to divorce you either. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you and the fact that you didn't received a divorce papers few weeks ago since I knew where to find you, should tell you something." Kara, said holding Alex's hand.  
"Do you really want to do this?" Alex, asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure. I love you Alexandra."  
"I love you too Kara. I want to do everything right this time. I want you to meet my family, I want to know everything you, your family, friends and everything you love." Alex, said.

"I want that too, but first things first, we're gonna go check this place that I think will be perfect for you, I promise there are no weird trees on the back. You're not gonna live in a hotel anymore." Kara, said with a smirk.  
"Fucking Luther, what she didn't say?" Alex, rolled her eyes at Lena, who's not even here, for telling Kara, everything.  
"Wait! Lena is the CEO of L-Corp?" Kara, asked and chuckles "wow" she said.  
"Yes, you just met the one and only." Alex, said.  
"I think my friend have a crush on her, he couldn't shut up about the "hot and gorgeous CEO" at least he was not exaggerating." Kara, said.  
"You think my friend is hot?" Alex, asked.  
"You're hotter." Kara, said and went to kiss Alex's cheek but Alex, was turning to look at her, their mouths connected and they froze for a moment before Alex, put her hand on Kara's cheek and really kissed the girl, Kara, responded immediately. They kissed for they don't know how long, they only stopped when their lungs couldn't take it anymore.  
"Wow" Kara, breathed eyes still closed. Alex, couldn't hide the proud smirked, "Let's go wife." She said kissing Kara's noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... ❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to post the next chapter soon.  
> Thank you for reading 🙏


End file.
